


Bad Boys

by sarkham



Category: Bad Boys (Movies - Bruckheimer)
Genre: Cock Vore, Horror, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkham/pseuds/sarkham
Summary: Some poorly written cock vore story about Will Smith and his co-actors in Bad Boys movie, Alexander Ludwig and Charles Melton.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bad Boys

“Bring me the boys.” Will Smith commanded his assistant.

Mr. Smith surely wasn’t pleased of how Charles Melton and Alexander Ludwig treated his movie. Bad Boys was a comedy classic and very precious to Will Smith. He overheard the two talking shit about this action-comedy remake. How it was made for mentally disabled and the plot was trash and acting bad… Melton even dared to say that Mr. Smith had put on some weight and aged badly.

Will Smith’s assistant fetched the boys and invited them to enter Mr. Smith’s trailer. The guys didn’t know what the invitation was about but they noticed how nervous the assistant was. “Please knock on the door and wait for your host to invite you in. Good luck boys, it was nice to meet you." 

Alex knocked on the door and the two waited for Will to answer. Mr. Smith sure took his time before calling them in, but eventually, he did. Alex was first to enter, Charles right behind the bigger guy. Mr. Smith told them to lock the door behind. It was really dark inside and it took a minute for the guys to get used to the darkness. Across the room there he was, Will Smith. Sitting in his armchair, smoking a cigarette, only wearing his sweatpants and sunglasses. His sweaty upper body was glittering in the dim light. "You wanted to see us Mr. Smith?” Alex started politely but Smith stopped him. 

“Bitch, did I give you a permission to talk?" 

He stood up and walked behind the guys, placing his hands on Charles shoulders. Even though all three were almost the same height, Will Smith seemed so much bigger compared to the two! He looked very intimidating to be honest. "So can you tell me, which one of you bitchass idiots called me old and fat.” 

Charles swallowed nervously: "That’s not what I meant…” Mr. Smith tightened his grip and made Charles grunt from pain. “I hear you keep talking shit about this movie and me. Your fucking boss, who gave you this fucking job.” he looked at Alexander who tried to avoid eye contact. “I gave you two a home here. And how do you repay me?” he caressed Charles’ arms and pulled him closer. His musky, manly scent filled Charles’ senses as he started touching Charles’ abs under his shirt. Alexander looked nervous.

The guys looked at each other and Alex noticed how uncomfortable Charles was when Will started playing with his happytrail. Alex needed to step up and defend his friend. “ Look Mr. Smith. We are really sorry we let you down…" 

"Bitch! You will be sorry.” he grabbed Alex by his jaw and forced him on his knees. “We are going to make use of that big mouth of yours.” Smith groped Charles’ bulge. The poor boy looked embarrassed, “Sir, we will do anything if you just let us go.” Charles knew there wasn’t much the two could do to fight their way out of the situation. If they somehow wouldn’t get their asses kicked by Smith, nobody would ever believe what he did to them. Their acting careers would be over! 

Smith started lowering Charles’ pants and soon the poor Riverdale hottie was blushing while his pants in his ankles and Mr. Smith’s hands caressing his hips and ass. He tried to cover his cock but Mr. Smith pulled his hands aside. Alex was still on his knees in front of his friend when Will started squeezing Charles’ balls and jerking his meat. “You know what Viking-boy?” he smirked at Alexander. “You are gonna suck off your friend here or I’m going to bust his nuts.” he tightened his grip over Charles’ nuts and squeezed so hard that Melton started gasping for air. It looked so painful that Alex had no choice but to accept.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll do it.” Alex grabbed Charles’ soft cock with a shaky hands. “I love you bro.” the two looked at each other, like giving a permission to do this. A silent “no homo” could be read from Charles’ lips as Alexander started sucking the tip of his cock. It took a while before Charles got hard but he did. Alexander tried not to gag when first drops of pre filled his mouth. 

Will Smith laughed as he looked at the guys in this helpless situation. His own cock was hard and he kept rubbing it against Charles Melton through sweatpants. Charles could feel it getting harder and bigger. Will lowered his sweatpants and forced his whole length between Charles legs. He felt the veiny cock go under his soft balls all the way till it’s tip hit Alexander’s chin. His cock was enormous! 

“Hey Viking-boy, you better start sucking this too or I will fill his hole with it." 

Alexander looked at Will Smith’s pre oozing black cock that peeked under Charles much smaller cock. The two looked at each other again and Alex nodded to comfort his friend. He reached around to place his hands on Mr. Smith’s hips. "Yes, sir.” he opened his mouth wide open and took both of the cocks inside his mouth. 

For a rookie, Alex was pretty good at sucking cock. Both men moaned softly as his tongue worked around their length, taking them deeper and deeper inside his mouth. Saliva and precum was dripping between his lips as he wanted this to be over with asap. Smith’s cock seemed to get bigger and bigger and Charles felt his cock slowly crushing against Alexander’s teeth. Alex noticed this and pulled both of the cocks out. Mr. Smith was groaning and his cock was getting even bigger. Soon his glans was already the size of Alex’s face when it attacked the poor blonde. 

Smith’s cock grabbed Alex by the head and started pulling him in. The poor viking struggled and tried to get out, but the suction was too strong. Charles was screaming for help as Mr. Smith kept him still while his cock slowly consumed Alex. Soon there was nothing left of him except Mr. Smith’s struggling ballsack which started immediately digesting the poor guy. Few moments, and there was no movement left. Charles was terrified and crying over his friend. Mr. Smith pushed him on the floor and held him down with his full body weight. “You might be right, I may have gained some weight.” he smirked as Charles couldn’t move. He heard the door open behind him and he begged for help. But the incomer wasn’t there to help. 

“Hey Jaden! It’s s dinner time!” Will called for his son who had just walked in. He grabbed Charles from his hair and lifted his head up. 

“Nice dad! I love asian food."


End file.
